parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies Style)
400Movies Spoof of the Rescuers Down Under Cast * Bernard-Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Miss Bianca-Mrs.Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Jake-Chip (Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers) * Wilbur-Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Cody-Kit (Talespin) * Marahute-Herself * Percival C McLeach- Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Joanna as Herself * Cody's Mother-Rebecca (Talespin) * Faloo-Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes) * The Bailtmouse-Moutian Mouse (The Lion King * Crocodiles-The Alligators (The Princess and the Frog) * Various Mices-Cinderella (Cindrella) and (The Secret of NIMH) * Red-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Frank-Flik (Bugs a Life) * Krebbs-Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Polly-Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) * The Razorback-Sherriff of Nothingham (Robin Hood) * Twstir The Snake-Hista (The Legend of Tarzan) Scenes *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 1: Opening Credits/Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 2: Meet Stella *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 3: Meet Shere Khan *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 4: Engagement Mix-Up *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 5: Meet Thunderbolt *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 6: You Need to be QUIET!!! *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 7: Arrival in Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 8: Meet Chip *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 9: Welcome to Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 10: Thunderbolt at the Doctor's *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 11: Tour of Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 12: Shere Khan Talks to Kit *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 13: Interrupting Snake *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 14: Animal Prison *The Rescuers Down Under (40OMovies style) part 15: Jeremy Escapes *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 16:Joanna Steals Shere Khan's Eggs/Filk's Free *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 17: Elliott Leaves *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 18: Shere Khan's Truck *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 19: Back at the Nest *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 20: Eagle-Napped *The Rescuers Down Under (40OMoives style) part 21: Joanna Tries to Eat the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 22:Jeremy Watches the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 23: Shere Kha's Plan *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 24:Basil and the Wolf *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 25: Climax at the Crocodile Falls *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 26: Happy Ending *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 27: End Credits (part 1) *The Rescuers Down Under (400Movies style) part 28: End Credits (part 2; "Ol' Man River (finale)" (William Warfield version)) Movie User * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Clips tv shows and Movies * The Great Mouse Detective * The Secret of NIMH * Talespin * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 * Lady and the Tramp * Looney Tunes * Bug's A Life * Kimba the White Lion * The Ledgend of Tarzan * Robin Hood * Lady and the Tramp Voices Gallery Basil.jpg Mrs Brisby.png Kitgaze3.jpg Oooo-shere-khan.jpg tumblr_neqh2lNFzX1snsjmyo1_250.gif|Herself Category:400Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoof